fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamasu
Zamasu was a kai and the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Arc. Zamasu was a Kai that served under Gowasu and once respected his master. Zamasu grew distrustful of humans and mortals after losing in a fight against Goku. Zamasu wanted to eradicate all mortals across the universe and teamed with a counterpart of himself called Goku Black to complete the plan. Personality Zamasu was once a good person who respected his master Gowasu. Because of his distrust and suspicions of mortals, Zamasu hated the mortals and wanted to destroy them. He soon developed a hypocritical and supremacist mindset where he thought himself to be supreme to any mortal because he was a kai and that humans were inferior to him. All other incarnations of Zamasu share the same mindset when it came to his views on mortals and humans. After losing in a fight to Goku, Zamasu became distrustful of mortals and slowly began to embrace his dark side. He would try to betray his master Gowasu by trying to murder him for the time ring. When confronted about his plan, Zamasu was gleeful of its success and thought that he could not die. Present Zamasu expressed delight at hearing about success of his Zero Mortal Plan. Incarnations Goku Black Main article: Goku Black Like Future Zamasu, this incarnation is one of the most sadistic incarnations of Zamasu. This version of Zamasu is Present Zamasu from the original unaltered timeline. As the original counterpart to Zamasu, this version fully fell into darkness and went about his plan to destroy all mortals. Like Future Zamasu, Black was arrogant in battle and saw that his powerful body made him completely powerful. He was also sadistic by the way he would harm his opponents in battle. Future Zamasu Main Article: Future Zamasu This version of Zamasu along with Goku Black is one of the more sadistic incarnations who would go onto help Black in his mission to destroy all mortals. Future Zamasu was shocked when Black murdered Gowasu but soon enough embraced the darkness in his heart and teamed up with his counterpart to complete his mission. Future Zamasu in battle was as sadistic as his original counterpart often times preferring to dominate the battle. Future Zamasu is also arrogant because of his immortality and believes that he was invincible because he cannot be killed in battle. Fused Zamasu Main Article: Fused Zamasu The fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fused Zamasu was arrogant and more ferocious in battle. Fused Zamasu cared little about the world and would nearly bring it to its destruction to show of his powers. Fused Zamasu was more obsessed with trying to defeat Goku and Vegeta in battle. Infinite Zamasu Main Article: Infinite Zamasu This incarnation is the most powerful version of Zamasu. It cared nothing about any life in the multiverse and spent its time cackling madly as it attempted to fuse with the multiverse and become it. This version was as arrogant and sadistic as the other incarnations of Zamasu. Battle Stats Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Sadistic fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Powerhouses Category:Deceased characters Category:All-range fighters Category:Fighters who can fly Category:Fighters with superhuman strength Category:Arrogant fighters Category:Heroes turned to villains Category:Destroyers Category:Martial artists